Hallow's Eve
by Sheep01
Summary: Far out in the forest was a small village, with monsters running about. Romano always thought those tales to be lies but now he knows, that the things that go bump in the night are real, and that he is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Sheep01: All right, first story on this account! Awesome. Anyways, this is, as it says, a SpainxRomano story, AU with a mix of couples.

Warnings; Because I feel obligated, this is AU (Alternate Universe), will have yaoi, probably OOC, also there will be no accents in this. Mostly because I can't fake a accent to save my life. Also be on the look out for mistakes. I might have a lot of those.

Disclaimer; Hetalia does not belong to me.

So, without further ado, Hallow's Eve.

Prologue-

The night air was cold, and no wind was blowing, so nothing masked the sound of Romano's breathing. The boy ran blindly through the woods, eyes wet with tears. He heard no one chasing him, and why would they be? His pap hated him because he was nothing like his little brother Feliciano, and the people of the town hated him because he was too 'bratty.' No one would care if he died out here, in these old woods.

Romano cried when his foot was caught on a high root of a tree, and he tumbled down. He began rolling down a small hill, over rocks and tree roots. Scrapes appeared on his chubby cheeks and little body as his clothes were torn. He cried again when something tried to stop him, but only managed to slow him down. He passed through the invisible force, and eventually rolled to a stop. He was laying face down, terrified and tears were finding their way out of his eyes. He laid there for a few minutes, before slowly getting up and looking around.

The part of the forest he was in seemed older, and the trees seemed darker and larger, as if ready to kill any stray passenger. the air felt different too, like there was something acidic. Romano whimpered as he breathed in the foul smelling air, and slowly stood on his small shaky legs.

'What am I going to do?' He wondered, wrapping his arms around him self. He walked into the woods more, becoming more lost and scared. 'I can't do anything right. I'll never be as good as Feli, I'll never be as loved.' Quite sobs shook his little frame, but he continued to get lost in the woods.

What felt like hours passed and eventually Romano stopped walking. Looking around he noticed he was close to where he had originally entered. Screaming in frustration, Romano kicked a tree root, then fell on his butt and began crying. 'I wanna go home!' He thought. 'I want papa, mama, and Feli. I wanna be at home where it's warm, and I can have pasta an tomatoes.' Maybe running away from home wasn't such a good idea after all.

His crying came to a halt when he felt the ground tremble. He watched as a crack emerged from the earth. It was about a foot wide and a foot long, and he crawled back wards as a clawed hand pushed through the dirt. It was long and boney, much like one of the elderly nuns from the Church. Romano watched as the hand forced the crack open, slowly, and a head appeared. It looked like a normal head except hairless and made of muscle. It was black, and two white lines ran across the skull and down the monsters back. The thing had a mouth, which was wide open. It was pink in color, with a long tongue that lapped at the air.

The thing continued to push apart the ground, and with delighted gasp it pulled it's body from the earth. It's body was much like it's head, muscled and black, with white tribal patterns dancing across it's chest. The thing gave holler as it pulled it's self free. "Free! Free at last!" It took a deep breath from the two holes in it's face and to Romano's terror it looked right at him. "What is this?" It cooed. It's voice was like a wheel rolling across gravel, with the slurring of it's s's like a drunkard. "A cute little piggy, here to feed me!"

"Stay the fuck away!" Romano shouted.

The thing laughed. "So scary." It taunted.

Romano watched as it crawled out of the hole. Instinctively he screamed and got to his feet. He began running. He could hear that thing fallowing behind him, laughing a cruel devil like laugh.

Romano ran as fast as he could. His heart was beating, his head and legs were pounding with exhaustion, and he become lost in the mess of the woods. His fear continued to grow as he slowed down. "Help!" He shouted, though he knew no one would be around to hear it. "Help! Someone! Papa!" He was crying again. He yelped when he collapsed onto the ground. He cursed at himself, wondering why he was so weak.

The haunted laughter grew closer. Romano felt his blood run cold. He quickly clasped his hands together and began praying. If he was going to die, he should at least try to save his immortal soul.

"RAWR!" Romano jumped when he heard something scream. It's voice was different than the previous monster. Romano turned to look and he felt his jaw drop. Fighting the strange muscle monster was a another one, but this one looked like a man. He had the torso of a man and was built like a soldier. From what Romano could tell he had tan skin and curly brown hair, with two bull horns sticking out from the top. His legs, to Romano's surprise, were bull legs, with short brown hair and hooves. A thin, long tail swished back and forth as the bull man began pummeling the muscle monster. Romano heard the monster screech and howl in pain. He gulped and screamed him self when he heard a loud snap! and then the monster went still.

Romano covered his mouth as the bull man looked at him. The bull man had a demented look in sparkling green eyes. Tiny tears leaked from Romano's eyes as he stared at the bull, trying not to breath heavily. He scooted back as the man approached him. He heard it growl lowly before it stopped and looked at Romano. A bright smile over took his face and he said, "Hola!" Romano jumped as the bull shouted. The bull continued to walk closer to Romano, who was shaking. "It's okay little one. The mean Echo is gone." The bull reached out for him and Romano screamed. The bull paused, surprised. "Que? What is it little one?"

"Stay the fuck away from me! Stay-!" Romano hiccupped, then blushed when he felt something wet on his leg. "Fuck! Damn!"

The bull was by his side in seconds. "Did you wet yourself? It's okay little one, no one will know but you and me." The bull smiled at him before picking him up gently

Romano began struggling. "Put me down damnit! Put me down!"

"Where do you live? In that village?" The bull asked, ignoring any swats that were aimed towards his head. He easily stepped over any high tree roots and rocks that had tripped Romano earlier that night. "Don't worry, I'll take you there little one."

Romano opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and settled for glaring at the bull. A small pout covered his face and he could hear the bull "aw…" Romano rolled his eyes. Minutes late he felt his eye lids close, and within seconds he fell asleep in the bulls arms.

"Cute…" the bull mumbled to himself suddenly holding the boy closer. He broke into a sprint towards the human village.

He arrived in the village in the early morning, and he set the boy next to the stairs of the church. He grinned at the boy, then leaned down and kissed the dirty forehead. "Bye little one," He mumbled as he ran back into the woods.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all liked the prologue.<p>

You can tell me what you think by reviewing, hint-hint.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry about the wait for the update. Things kind of got away from me. But I'm back now!

Warnings; same as last time. Character abuse.

Disclaimer; Hetalia does not belong to me.

Chapter 1; Several years after the event….

Romano woke up at the crack of dawn. He was eighteen now, and he had been having the same dream every night for the past nine years. That bull man had saved his life, or at least in the dream he did. Romano frowned at the thought.

Moving to get up, Romano felt two thin arms clutch him. With a frustrated groan, Romano turned his head to look at his little brother, Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas, the beloved, friendly brother that everyone truly adored had taken a liking to coming into Romano's room in the middle of the night and clinging to him. This habit had developed after Romano tried to run away. Romano wasn't entirely sure why Feli often chose to spend the night with him, it had to be because Feliciano was clingy.

"Hey idiot, wake up," Romano ordered, shoving Feliciano away.

Honey brown eyes opened, and immediately zeroed in on Romano. The thin arms tightened around Romano, and a smile appeared on his brothers face. "Ve~ good morning Romano!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Get off me idiot. I have to get working." Romano was a farmer, like his Papa. While this isn't the job he wanted, he was stuck with it due to the fact his parents never let him go to school.

Feliciano let him go with no fuss. "How did fratello sleep?" Romano glared at his brother as he got dressed. "Did fratello have that dream again?" Romano's glare intensified but Feliciano ignored it. "Aw.. You did. Are you going to tell me about it?" Feliciano looked hopeful, he'd been waiting to hear about the strange dream that often left his brother in a foul mood for years, but all hope was dashed when Romano ignored him and left the room.

Romano worked on a decent sized far with his father and some hired help. They grew wheat, tomatoes, straw berries and lemons among other things, but the family was most famous for their bright red, juicy tomatoes.

Romano's father was already up. No surprise there, Mr. Vargas often got p before the sun, and made out taxes and bills and prepared to go into to town with Mrs. Vargas to sell the harvested goods or stand out in the fields and watch over the workers. Mr. Vargas was dark skinned, with medium length curly black hair and brown eyes. He was well built, and had spent many years in the Italian military. He didn't acknowledge his son until Romano spoke.

"What needs to be done sir?" Romano asked.

"Cows need to be milked, eggs collected and you'll be harvesting the lemons today," Mr. Vargas said, not bothering to look at his son.

"All right sir," Romano mumbled, leaving the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Romano left the house with a straw hat on, a basket in one had and a bucket in the other. Romano sighed as he made his way out to the barn. His family had one cow name Belle and one horse named Al. A chicken coop with many unnamed chickens was built next to the barn in a tiny fenced in area.

"Hola Belle!" Romano said cheerfully. The brown and white cow looked up and mooed, it's tail flicking back and forth. Romano smiled and petted the cow, then led her out into the open area near a stake. He tied the rope, which was around the cows neck onto the stake, then pulled up a stool. He hummed as he set his bucket under the cow, and began milking her.

Everything was comfortably quite, except for the rooster crowing. Romano ignored it, and smiled to himself. Being alone, away from the constant reminders of the people who thought he was useless was wonderful! Out here, by himself, Romano didn't have to worry about what any one else thought.

Peace was shattered by a voice. "Hey Romano! Is Feli up yet?"

Romano turned and glared at the source. Behind him was Jakob, his little brother's best friend. The other boy was tall, well muscled, with pale skin and bright blonde hair. His eyes were a dark blue and absolutely perfect in Romano's parents eyes. Romano thought he was a total ass.

"What do you think dumbass?" Romano snapped.

Jakob scowled at him. "I was just asking a simple question you punk," The other snarled. Romano yelped when he felt Jakobs large hand in his hair and flung him onto the floor. Before he could even move he felt Jakobs booted foot land on his face, keeping him pinned to the ground. "Let me ask again, is Feli a sleep or is he awake?"

"Fuck you," Romano said automatically, then wince when Jakob dug his foot into him. A evil smile appeared on Jakobs face.

"Yeah? I think you've got it wrong Romano, you're the one that would get fucked you whore," Jakob snarled, moving so he could dig his other foot into the base of Romano's spine. "and I bet you'd like it too."

"G-get off," Romano mumbled, struggling under Jakobs weight. He heard Jakob laugh. Jakob simply dug his heel into Romano's spine more, causing Romano to begin crying.

"Tell me where Feli is and I will, and you have to behave," Jakob said. Romano maybe weak, but he could fight sometimes, and Jakob didn't feel like giving the older Vargas a black eye.

Romano scowled, then sighed. He hated both Jakob and himself as he gave into Jakobs command. "Yeah, he's awake and in the house as usual. Now get off."

"Thanks Romano," Jakob said with false cheerfulness. Romano waited till he was sure Jakob was gone before getting up.

"I hate that guy," he mumbled. "I hate him I hate him I hate him." Romano jumped when he heard something being kicked over. Looking over a Belle, he saw that the cow was now trying to get away from him. "Belle? What's wrong girl?" The cow mooed loudly when Romano approached her, causing him to frown.

Romano cried out when his back suddenly felt like it was on fire. He fell to the ground, and winced when he hear Belle scream in her mooing. "Shut up!" He snarled. Everything was suddenly too loud, and it felt something was trying to tear out of his back. "Damn it!" He screamed. He began tearing up his shirt, yelping when he saw that his nails had become long and sharp. He heard both the horse and the cow begin to run into the walls of the barn, creating a Thud! Thud! Thud! Noise.

Romano himself screamed when he felt his skin stretch. Something was pushing against him. Something was wanting out of his body. Screaming in agony, Romano felt his skin rip apart as something came out of his body. He fell to the ground, body arched as he cried at the pain.

"My God," Romano heard Jakob whisper. Glancing up, he saw the blonde staring at him with wide horrified eyes. "Jesus Romano, what the hell…" Jakob took a few steps back, shaking. Romano stared at him sadly. He body still hurt, and he was afraid of what Jakob would do. The blondes manly face had specks of blood on it, and Romano wondered if it was his blood on the blondes face. Jakobs mouth fell open and shut a few times before he took off running towards the house screaming, "Mr. Vargas! Mr. Vargas! Grab the gun! Romano's a monster!"

That sprung Romano into action. Jumping up Romano scrambled out of the barn and shaking towards the woods. His balance was off, and his back felt heavier than normal. He eventually found his balance when he made it to the tree on the edge of his families property and the woods. Glancing back, he saw two figures in the distance, shouting at each other. 'Probably Jakob and Papa.' Romano thought. His heart ached, knowing that they were probably looking to hunt him and kill him, so he took off into the woods, not bothering to look back.

He ran for miles, or in circles or something. It felt oddly familiar, and Romano shook the feeling off. His breathing became heavier, and he began to slow down. He stopped, leaning against a tall tree. "Damn," He cursed softly. His back still hurt, and he could feel blood dry on his back. Reaching behind himself, he blinked when he felt something soft and leather like. "What the hell?" He mumbled. He gripped the object on his back, then forced it around his body so that he could get a better look at it. "Holy shit, is that a wing?" He let it go, and kneeled against the tree. " What the hell have I become?" closing his eyes, Romano let the emotional exhaustion take over and lull him to sleep.

-End chapter-

Again sorry for the long update. I didn't mean for it to take so long. Also there's no Antonio and it's kind of vagueness. It'll make more sense next chapter.

Tell me what you liked, didn't like and what not, and you can do that by hitting the review button. -hint hint-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all will still read this chapter! Things were going on, as usual, and I didn't mean to take so long.**

**Again, sorry.**

**Warnings; yaoi, AU, Monster stuff.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! And the story favorites! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. **

**Anyways let the story begin!**

-Chapter 2-

Romano could hear something panting, running towards him. His head flung up and his hazel eyes glanced around. Everything seemed much more sharper, more focused and it gave Romano a headache. As sleep left his mind, he could hear the panting even better. He could hear it and it sounded like a injured animal. Emerging from the trees was a monster from the dreams he saw every night. It was lithe, skinny, black and mussel like, with dim white lines all over it's body. Something black oozed from it's neck and down it's shoulder.

It's dead eyes looked at Romano. "Help…" it croaked and the black liquid leaked from it's pointed teeth. It began crawling towards Romano, who back away. "Please help…me."

Romano opened his mouth to tell the thing to back the fuck off when there was a gleeful cackle and a bull man fell from the sky.

The man landed on the monsters head. Romano jumped, hearing the monsters skull squish under the mans hooves. He watched as the man leaned down and grabbed the monsters head. He watched as the bull snapped the monsters neck. Romano gasped as the monster stilled, and panicked when the bulls bright green eyes fell on him.

"You… You stay the fuck away from me!" Romano shouted. He began moving back, only to find that his wings had bumped into a tree, and that they reacted by pushing him off the tree. With a small yelp Romano tumbled forward, into the arms of the bull man.

The other was tall. And way more toned than him, and his skin was tan, and he smelt like sweat, and tomatoes. Romano felt himself blinking, and a strange feeling of déjà vu hit him. The bull had a really dumb smile on his face. "Hola!" The bull said cheerfully. "Welcome to our village little one. I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" He continued to grin before his face fell to a look of confusion. "Hold on, you look familiar. Have we met?"

It took Romano's mind to catch up with what ever Antonio had just said. With a big scowl on his face he pushed Antonio away and snarled, "Fuck you! Back the fuck away asshole!" glaring at Antonio he shouted, "Where the fuck am I?"

"Oh! You're in Hallows Eve, a small village where-"

"What the fuck you are?"

"Huh?" Antonio's head cocked to the side in a (totally not) adorable way. "Oh, I'm a minotaur, or well more of a distant cousin of the original minotaur. Pretty cool huh?" Antonio pointed down to his legs. "My bottoms are bull while my top is mostly human." he grinned at Romano, which caused Romano's eye brow to twitch. "Now what are you? You look like a demon but you reek of vampire. Hm…Doc would know." Antonio mused. With a bright grin tat replaced the confused face Antonio grabbed Romano's hand. He began tugging Romano into the forest.

"Wait! Hold up and let go of my hand you fucking weirdo!" Antonio looked at their joined hands and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Antonio!" The voice was deep. And the owner was a tall blond haired blue eyed boy, that looked disturbingly like Jakob. Except he was covered in old scars, and he had wolf ears and a tail wagging behind him in a irritated way. He wore dirty brown pants, and his hair was slicked back. Romano stepped closer to Antonio without really thinking about it.

"Yeah, what do you want Ludwig?" Antonio asked.

"…who is this?" Ludwig asked, looking at Romano with cold calculating blue eyes and no Romano was NOT trembling under the harsh gaze.

"Oh, this is…um…," Antonio looked to Romano for help (and ignored Ludwig's raised eyebrow.)

"I'm Romano, you stupid bull," Romano mumbled.

"Yeah, this is Romano!" Antonio said. "What did you want Ludwig?"

Ludwig sighed. "Alfred and Ivan ad to return to town, Alfred lost his arm. Gilbert and Matthias are hunting down the other Echo. We just wanted to make sure you were okay, you took off on your own with that Echo."

"Aw… I'm okay. It was already injured so it was easy to kill. You should go help Gil and Matthias though. No telling what they could do. I'm just going to take Romano back to the village," Antonio explained. Ludwig nodded then turned around, and then took off into the woods. Antonio looked over at Romano and grinned. "Ready to go?"

Romano looked back out into the woods, wondering that if he went with Antonio would he lose his old life. Would his family miss him? What would happen to Feliciano? Would they even notice that he was gone? Probably not. Looking at Antonio he nodded.

"Yeah, take me to your leader bull bastard."

-End Chapter.-

**I was going to make this longer but…yeah. I haven't actually gotten that far in the actually written version, and I have to figure out how I want to edit the next chapter. So sorry guys. **

**Review to let me know what you think please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 3, this is actually a quick update. Yay me! **

**Disclaimer; Hetalia doesn't belong to me. **

**Warnings; yaoi, AU, OCC.**

**Thank you all so much for the story reviews and favorites! I enjoy knowing that people read my work and like it. **

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Without further ado, chapter 3**

-chapter 3-

Romano's eyes glanced around the town as Antonio led him through it. He could see so many different people. Some were tall, others were short. Some had glowing skin, others scaley skin, and more with added appendages. Some had wings, beautiful white wings like the paintings of angles, while others had leathery wings. Romano felt his own twitch, and he glanced at Antonio ahead of him.

The stupid bastard had a smile on his face. He still had Romanos hand tightly wrapped in his, and he was babbling on and on about the town. "…over there is where these guys from Scandinavia work. Matthias works with them, but he spends most of his time hunting. Berwald used to but when he got married he really cooled down. Shame too, he was really good. And over there is my friends Francis's shop. He's pretty cool, but be careful, he's kind of a pervert. At least that's what everyone says."

"He sounds French," Romano mumbled.

"He is." Antonio answered. Romano felt his eye twitch.

The town was centered around a large open grassy square with a small platform in the middle. Surrounding the town square was all of the shops. Each was a square building with a triangular roof, made with black bricks and large front porches. On the porches were things each shop had made that did fit in the actual buildings.

In front of the square facing the exit to the woods, however, was a large mansion. It was black, with a balcony held up by large columns. The mansion made Romano shiver, and he heard Antonio chuckle. Romano glared.

"That's the court house, well, Doc's house," Antonio said. "Doc's pretty awesome, he started this whole town. You'll just love him." Antonio grinned at him.

"Stop grinning at me you fucking weirdo," Romano mumbled.

Antonio stared at him, then shrugged his shoulders. He dragged Romano up the mansions steps, then through the large oak doors. Romano was led into a large hallway with stairs in the middle, which led to another set of hallways with even more doors. Romano felt his eyebrows knot together, then he asked, "Do people live here?"

Antonio looked around and shook his head. "No, the rooms are mostly storage rooms, or medical rooms. Docs a doctor si?" Romano rolled his eyes behind Antonio's back before he was dragged into a random room.

The room was dark, with only one light on. In the middle was a bed, on the walls were medical equipment, saws, needles, sciorres. It made Romano shiver, and he felt Antonio stand closer to him. "It's okay little one. It's just Alfred," He heard Antonio whisper.

Looking at the bed he found himself gagging. "There's a body-!"

"Yeah, that's Alfred!" Antonio said. Romano gave him a bugged eyed look when he heard giggling. Looking at the bed again he saw that the person, Alfred had sat up.

Alfred had short blonde hair, sparkling, childlike blue eyes and a mischievous smile spread across his lips. One of his arms was missing, and apparently he forgot that because he tried to wave with that arm. "Heya! I'm Alfred! Nice to meet you little dude!" He sat up a little more and Romano could see that his collar, shoulders, his elbows, arms and fingers were all attached by thin black stitches.

"Wha-what?"

"Hahaha, you haven't been in town long have you? Hahaha, you're such a noob," Alfred laughed.

"What the hell are you?" Romano asked, eyes staring at stitches.

"Hm? Oh, I'm kinda like a Frankenstein monster, what with my awesome stitches," Alfred said, he showed off his body, and Romano felt that sickening feeling in his stomach again. "Doc made me a few years ago with Arties help. Have you met Doc yet? He's awesome!"

"No, we haven't. I was hoping he was in here with you. Ludwig told us about that Echo taking off your arm," Antonio said.

"He and Ivan are looking for a new arm for me," Alfred mumbled.

"Wait, so this Doc guy, he can just sew arms onto people?" Romano asked, brain finally catching up with him. This was all so weird. What did Alfred mean when he said this Doc guy made him? 'I don't understand.' Romano thought.

"He can't do it to everyone, just me, cause I'm like a doll, or something. I don't like to think of the details, they make my head hurt," Alfred said, running his still good hand through his hair. He grinned at Romano, who glared at him. "So what are you?"

"I don't know, stupid," Romano mumbled. Alfred frowned at him, and Romano sighed. "What are Echoes?" He asked, remembering the gross muscle monster.

Antonio and Alfred gave him a surprised look. "You don't know?" Antonio asked. Romano glared at him and was about to say something nasty when Antonio continued. "well, a Echo is a monster."

"Aren't we monsters?" Romano asked.

"No," Antonio said firmly. "we're not. Echoes are."

"Echoes are repressed sins of human beings," A deep voice said. Romano turned around, resisting the urge to yelp in surprise. Behind him were two men. One was tall, like a giant, with short almost white blonde hair and violet eyes. He wore a long, tan coat, with black pants and thick leather boots. In his gloved hands was a severed arm. Romano made a gagging noise when he looked at, and the mans childish face spilt into a cruel grin. The second man was taller than Romano with long blonde hair and blue eyes. H wore a thin white coat, with a black shirt and pants, and boots. He had a serious face, and it reminded Romano of the priest back in his village. "they fester in the earth where bodies of human were buried. They're what gives us a bad name. That and more feral monsters." The man stared at Romano. "I'm Dr. Bach, the mayor."

"I'm Romano."

"Nice to meet you Romano. Antonio, why don't you take Romano out of the room? Nailing Alfred's arm can get quite disturbing," Dr. Bach said. Romano saw Alfred pale.

"Nail?"

"Yes, the monster ripped off your bone, I have to nail the joint back on to the rest of your arm before I can put the salve on that can reattach the nerves connecting to your brain," Dr. Bach explained. Alfred nodded still looking a bit scared, but relaxed when the giant wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"It will be alright Alfred, da? I will be here," The giant mumbled, and Alfred smiled.

"Thanks Ivan," Alfred mumbled. Romano found himself blushing at the rather intement scene.

He was tugged away by Antonio. The went back into the main hallway and the door behind them slammed shut. He looked at the door for a brief moment, then looked over at Antonio. "Are those two y'know, homos?" Romano asked shyly.

Antonio looked at him. "Yeah, you'll find a lot of those couples here in Hallows Eve. I mean, us monsters live unnaturally long lives, unless we're killed in a fight or some other reasons, so why not have a bit of fun?" Antonio grinned. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"I..I don't know," Romano mumbled. "I grew up with the church. And one day my priest said that two men together was wrong. But being like this is wrong too, so I guess it doesn't really matter if two men are together."

"Yeah? Well, I don't think looking like us is wrong. It makes us more unique," Antonio said with a small giggle. Romano stared at him, then scowled.

"Fuck off ass hole," Romano mumbled. Antonio grinned at him. "Ugh…what time is it? "

"Well, It was around noon when my friends and I started hunting, and it was probably two hours when I found you, and it's been probably a hour since then, so maybe around three?" Antonio guessed. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about my home. Normally at this time my little brother would have called me from the fields and we would go play on the beach near the docks," Romano said sadly. _What is that little idiot going to do without me? Does he even know I'm gone? Or miss me? Probably not, he has that ass Jakob. _Romano thought, eyes tearing up at the thought that the only person who actually liked him forgetting him.

"Fields? Like a farm?" Antonio asked cheerfully. Romano glared at him and nodded and Antonio stood up. "Oh cool! So you could take care of my farm with me, and when I go out on hunts!"

"What?"

"Well, you're staying with me right? Because you have no where else to go and I assume you don't have any money, so you can't afford the hotel that Sadiq runs, so you'll have to stay with me," Antonio grinned at Romano, who stared at him.

"I…chigi," Romano mumbled, realizing he had lost. He heard Antonio make a soft "aw…" noise.

"You're so cute! Like a little tomato," Antonio cooed. He reached out to pinch Romano's cheeks, but stopped. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you bastard?" Romano asked and Antonio blinked.

"What? Oh, nothing," He said, cheerful smile back on his face. "hey, do you want to head back to my place? I can go show you around and make some _paleta_," Antonio said. Romano stared at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Romano said, and Antonio jumped up and grabbed Romano's hand. Antonio then led him out into the common grounds, before heading off into the woods behind the Scandinavian shop.

"The private homes are bind the work shops, and on the out skirts are where some farms are. Mine is one of the biggest," Antonio looked proud of this, and Romano only scoffed.

"We'll see about that," Romano mumbled.

-End Chapter 3-

Wooo!

It's done! Sorry if it ends awkwardly, but I'm a little behind on my writing but I'm hoping to get back on schedule in the coming months. So yeah, sorry.

Read and review!


End file.
